Himitsu Sentai Goranger episodes
The Crimson Sun! The Invincible FiveRangers (真っ赤な太陽! 無敵のゴレンジャー''Makka na Taiyō! Muteki no Gorenjā''?) #The Blue Earth! The Deforestation Plan of Death (青い地球! 死の砂漠化計画''Aoi Chikyū! Shi no Sabakuka Keikaku''?) #Big Counterattack! A Yellow Whirlwind (大逆襲! 黄色いつむじ風''Dai Gyakushū! Kiiroi Tsumujikaze''?) #A Crimson Kick! Smash the Micro Big Plan (紅のキック! 砕けミクロ大作戦''Kurenai no Kikku! Kudake Mikuro Dai Sakusen''?) #Green Anger, Immortal Gas-Person (みどり色の怒り 不死身ガス人間''Midori-iro no Ikari Fujimi Gasu Ningen''?) #Red Riddle! Chase the Spy Route to the Sea (赤い謎! スパイルートを海に追え''Akai Nazo! Supai Rūto o Umi ni Oe''?) #Pink Moonlight! Wolf Corps (ピンクの月光! オオカミ部隊''Pinku no Gekkō! Ookami Butai''?) #Black Fear! The Murderous Poison Fang (黒い恐怖! 殺しの毒牙''Kuroi Kyōfu! Koroshi no Dokuga''?) #Blue Shadow, Variblune Secret Strategy (青い影法師 バリブルーン秘密戦略''Aoi Kagebōshi Bariburūn Himitsu Senryaku''?) #The Red Balloon! Wind Speed at 100 Meters (赤い風船! 風速100メートル''Akai Fūsen! Fūsoku Hyaku Mētoru''?) #Green Shudder! The Escape From Ear Hell (みどり色の戦慄! 耳地獄からの脱出''Midori-iro no Senritsu! Mimi Jigoku Kara no Dasshutsu''?) #Super Energy of Silver! Burning Hell (銀色の超エネルギー! 焦熱地獄''Gin'iro no Chō Enerugī! Shōnetsu Jigoku''?) #The Pink Secret! Defeat the Human Bomb (ピンクの秘密! 人間爆弾を倒せ''Pinku no Himitsu! Ningen Bakudan o Taose''?) #The Red Coffin! The Mysterious Skull Mansion (赤い棺桶! ドクロ屋敷の怪''Akai Kan'oke! Dokuro Yashiki no Kai''?) #The Big Blue Fortress! Big Raging Variblune (青い大要塞! 大暴れバリブルーン''Aoi Dai Yōsai! Dai Abareru Bariburūn''?) #White Weirdness! The Eye in the Mirror (白い怪奇! 鏡の中の目''Shiroi Kaiki! Kagami no Naka no Me''?) #The Purple Theme Park! A Demonic Cemetery (むらさき色の遊園地! 悪魔の墓場''Murasaki-iro no Yūenchi! Akuma no Hakaba''?) #Horrible Black Crusaders! Attack According to the (Secret) Plan (戦慄の黒十字軍!㊙作戦で攻撃せよ''Senritsu no Kuro Jūjigun! (Hiso) Sakusen de Kōgeki Seyo''?) #A Blue Spark! The Spy Front That Floats in the Sea (青い火花! 海に浮かぶスパイ戦線''Aoi Hibana! Umi ni Ukabu Supai Sensen''?) #Crimson Fight to the Death! Sunring Mask vs. Red Ranger (真っ赤な死闘! 日輪仮面対アカレンジャー''Makka na Shitō! Nichirin Kamen Tai Aka Renjā''?) #Blue Miracle! The Mysterious Airship That Came From Antiquity (青い驚異! 古代から来た怪飛行船''Aoi Kyōi! Kodai Kara Kita Kai Hikōsen''?) #Yellow Air Raid! Nightmares of Atlantis (黄色い空襲! アトランティスの悪夢''Kiiroi Kūshū! Atorantisu no Akuma''?) #Green Dogfight! The End of the Mysterious Airship (みどりの空中戦! 怪飛行船の最期''Midori no Kūshūsen! Kai Hikōsen no Saigo''?) #Blue Anger! Strong Greenmerang, Big Counterattack (青い怒り! 強烈ミドメラン大逆襲''Aoi Ikari! Kyōretsu Midomeran Dai Gyakushū''?) #Crimson Fuse! The Eighth Torpedo Attack (真赤な導火線! 八ツ目の魚雷攻撃''Makka na Dōkasen! Yattsume no Gyorai Kōgeki''?) #Seven Vein Changes! The Dreadful Poison Expert (青すじ七変化! 恐怖の毒薬博士''Aosuji Shichi Henka! Kyōfu no Dokuyaku Hakase''?) #Yellow Object Q! FiveRanger Base S.O.S. (黄色い物体Q! ゴレンジャー基地SOS Kiiroi Buttai Kyū! Gorenjā Kichi Esu Ō Esu?) #Big Red Eruption! Infiltrate the Underground Base (赤い大噴火! 地底基地に潜入せよ''Akai Dai Funka! Chitei Kichi ni Sennyū Seyo''?) #Red Pursuit! The Mysterious Seal Train (赤い追撃! なぞの封印列車''Akai Tsuigeki! Nazo no Fūin Ressha''?) #Golden Columns of Fire! Consecutive Mines, Big Explosions (金色の火柱! 機雷連続大爆発''Kin'iro no Hibashira! Kirai Renzoku Dai Bakuhatsu''?) #The Black Challenge! Enrage, Five Stars of Justice (黒い挑戦状! 怒れ五つの正義の星''Kuroi Chōsenjō! Ikare Itsutsu no Seigi no Hoshi''?) #Hot Blue Wind! No Response from Variblune (青い熱風! バリブルーン応答なし''Aoi Neppū! Bariburūn Ōtō-nashi''?) #The Red Target! A Fake FiveRanger Appears (赤い標的! にせものゴレンジャー出現''Akai Hyōteki! Nisemono Gorenjā Shutsugen''?) #The Yellow Spy Battle! You Saw the Power of YTC (黄色いスパイ戦! 見たかYTCの威力''Kiiroi Supai Ikusa! Mita ka Wai Tī Shī no Iryoku''?) #Big Strange Black Bird! Gondola - War Bomber Fleet (黒い大怪鳥! コンドラー戦斗爆撃隊''Kuroi Dai Kai Tori! Kondorā Sentō Bakugeki Tai''?) #The Fierce Crimson Charge! The Mobile Fortress Invincible Battleship (真赤な猛進撃! 動く要塞無敵戦艦''Makka na Mō Shingeki! Ugoku Yōsai Muteki Senkan''?) #A Pure White Flash! The Black Cross Führer's True Form (真白い閃光! 黒十字総統の正体''Masshiroi Senkō! Kuro Jūji Sōtō no Shōtai''?) #The Blue Cliff! The Search for Demonic Pirate Treasure (青い断崖! 悪魔の海賊宝さがし''Aoi Dangai! Akuma no Kaizoku Takara Sagashi''?) #Crimson Sea of Japan! The Mysterious Meteorite's ESP (真赤な日本海! 怪隕石の超能力''Makka na Nihonkai! Kai Inseki no Chōnōryoku''?) #The Crimson Vengeance Demon! The Pink Ranger From Hell (紅の復讐鬼! 地獄のモモレンジャー''Kurenai no Fukushū Oni! Jigoku no Momo Renjā''?) #Big Black Counterattack! The Battle of Tottori Dune (黒い大逆転! 鳥取砂丘の攻防戦''Kuroi Dai Gyakushū! Tottori Sakkyū no Kōbōsen''?) #The Black Ironman Dies! Farewell, Variblune (黒の鉄人死す! さらばバリブルーン''Kuroi Tetsujin Shisu! Saraba Bariburūn''?) #The Crimson Phoenix! Enter, the Invincible Varidreen (真赤な不死鳥! 無敵バリドリーン登場''Makka na Fushichō! Muteki Baridorīn Tōjō''?) #Blue Multi-Purpose Tank! Varitank Launches (青い万能戦車! バリタンク発進''Aoi Bannō Sensha! Baritanku Hasshin''?) #Dark Sword Shark! Attack of Marine Hitmen (暗黒の剣鮫! 海の殺し屋襲来''Ankoku no Ken Same! Umi no Koroshiya Shūrai''?) #Black Super Express! Locomotive Mask's Big Rampage (黒い超特急! 機関車仮面大暴走''Kuroi Chōtokkyū! Kikansha Kamen Dai Bōsō''?) #Big Red Counterattack! Angry FiveRanger (赤い大逆襲! 怒りのゴレンジャー''Akai Dai Gyakushū! Ikari no Gorenjā''?) #The Black Supply Depot! Close Call at the Theme Park (黒い補給基地! 遊園地危機一髪''Kuroi Hokkyū Kichi! Yūenchi Kikiippatsu''?) #The Big Green Escape! The Swastika's Trick Play (みどりの大脱走! 卍のトリックプレイ''Midori no Dai Dassō! Manji no Torikku Purei''?) #The Blue-Winged Secret! Dangerous Varidreen (青い翼の秘密! 危うしバリドリーン''Aoi Tsubasa no Himitsu! Ayaui Shi Baridorīn''?) #The Making of Blue Counterfeit Money! The Sunset Gunman (青いニセ札づくり! 夕陽のガンマン''Aoi Nisesatsu-dzukuri! Sekiyō no Ganman''?) #The Pink Telephone Demon! The Murderous Dial (ピンクの電話鬼! 殺しのダイヤル''Pinku no Denwa Oni! Koroshi no Daiyaru''?) #The Red Home Run King! The Deadly Number 1 (赤いホームラン王! 必殺の背番号1 Akai Hōmu Ran Ō! Hissatsu no Sebangō Ichi?) #Crimson Challenge! Fire Mountain's Last Big Eruption (真赤な挑戦! 火の山最期の大噴火''Makka na Chōsen! Hi no Yama Saigo no Dai Funka''?) #The Colored Daishogun! Tutankamen's Curse (色の大将軍! ツタンカーメンの呪い''Iro no Daishōgun! Tsutankāmen no Noroi''?) #Blue Summer Vacation! A Demon's Killing Beach (青い夏休み! 魔の殺人海岸''Aoi Natsuyasumi! Ma no Satsujin Kaigan''?) #The Black Encircling Net! Five-Faced Peggy (黒い包囲網! 五つの顔のペギー''Kuroi Hōi Ami! Itsutsu no Kao no Pegī''?) #Crimson Ambition! His Excellency the Führer's Gold Castle (真赤な野望! 総統閣下の黄金城''Makka na Yabō! Sōtō Kakka no Ōgon Shiro''?) #The Crimson South! The Mysterious Big Gold Plan (真赤な南国! 謎のゴールド大作戦''Makka na Nankoku! Nazo no Gōrudo Dai Sakusen''?) #Blue Inland Sea! The Floating Secret Fortress Island (青い瀬戸内海! 浮かぶ秘密要塞島''Aoi Setonaikai! Ukabu Himitsu Yōsai Shima''?) #The Pink KO Punch! End Ball Game (桃色のKOパンチ! エンドボール勝負 Momoiro no Kei Ō Panchi! Endo Bōru Shōbu?) #The White Mystery! The Trap of the Grim Reaper's Mansion (白い怪奇! 死神館の罠 Shiroi Kaiki! Shinigami Kan no Wana?) #A Flash of Black Lightning! The Protruding Cannon (黒い電光石火! 飛び出す大砲''Kuroi Denkōsekka! Tobidasu Taihō''?) #Blue UFO!! The Space Army's Big Invasion (青いUFO!! 宇宙軍団大襲来''Aoi Yūfō!! Uchū Gundan Dai Shūrai''?) #The Crimson Suicide Squad!! The Crowded Fight at Black Cross Castle (真赤な決死隊!! 殴りこみ黒十字城''Makka na Kesshitai!! Naguri Komi Kuro Jūji Shiro''?) #The Red Hostage Exchange!! Battlers' Big Charge (赤い人質交換!! バットラー大襲撃''Akai Hitojichi Kōkan!! Battorā Dai Shūgeki''?) #Crimson Special Attack!! Yellow Ranger Dies at Sunset (真赤な特攻!! キレンジャー夕陽に死す''Makka na Tokkō!! Ki Renjā Sekiyō ni Shisu''?) #The Pink Rebellion!! The Big Attack of Needle-Needle-Needle (ピンクの反乱!! 針・針・針の大攻撃''Pinku no Hanran!! Hari-hari-hari no Dai Kōgeki''?) #The New Multicolored Vehicle!! Varikyūn Launches (五色新兵器!! バリキキューン発進''Goshiki Shinpei Utuswa!! Barikkyūn Hasshin''?) #Blue Counterattack!! Stop the Space Express (青い逆襲!! 宇宙特急をストップせよ''Aoi Gyakushū!! Uchū Tokkyū o Sutoppu Seyo''?) #Big Crimson Decisive Battle!! The Earth Migration Plan (真赤な大決戦!! 地球移動計画''Makka na Dai Kessen!! Chikyū Itō Keikaku''?) #Blue Secrecy!! Baridreen Left to be Dismantled (青い機密!! 解体されたバリドリーン''Aoi Kimitsu!! Kaitai Sareta Baridorīn''?) #Black Whirlwind!! It's a Contest! A Straight Line (黒いつむじ風!! 勝負だ! 一直線''Kuroi Tsumujikaze!! Shōbu da! Itchokusen''?) #Freezing Blue Wave!! The Plan to Freeze Earth (青い大寒波!! 地球氷づけ作戦''Aoi Daikan Nami!! Chikyū Kōridzuke Sakusen''?) #Fiery Crimson Hell!! Stove Mask's Conspiracy (真赤な火炎地獄!! ストーブ仮面の陰謀''Makka na Kaen Jigoku!! Sutōbu Kamen no Inbō''?) #Crimson Infiltration!! Did You See Tsuyoshi Kaijou? (真赤な潜入!! 君は海城剛を見たか? Makka na Sannyū!! Kimi wa Kaijō Tsuyoshi o Mita ka??) #Black Fear!! The Bloodsucking Snake-Woman (黒い恐怖!! 吸血ヘビ女''Kuroi Kyōfu!! Kyūketsu Hebi Onna''?) #Black Jamming!! A Primeval Roar (黒い妨害電波!! 原始の雄叫び''Kuroi Hōgaidenpa!! Genshi no Osakebi''?) #Crimson Pursuit!! The Formless Assassin's True Form (真赤な追跡!! 姿なき暗殺者の正体''Makka na Tsuiseki!! Sugata-naki Ansatsusha no Shōtai''?) #Crimson Crossing in Enemy Territory! Escape to Hope (真赤な敵中横断! 希望への脱出''Makka na Tekichō Ōdan! Kibō e no Dasshutsu''?) #Black Doubt!! The Murder Spy's Trap (黒い疑惑!! 殺人スパイの罠 Kuroi Giwaku!! Satsujin Supai no Wana?) #Black Magician!! Mystery of the Dollhouse?! (黒い魔術師!! 人形館の怪?! Kuroi Majutsushi!! Ningyōkan no Kai?!?) #Orange First Love!! The Roaring Megalopolis (オレンジ色の初恋!! 吼える大都会''Orenji-iro no Hatsukoi!! Hoeru Daitokai''?) #Great Crimson Victory!! Shine Forever, Five Stars (真赤な大勝利!! 永久に輝け五つ星''Makka na Daishōri!! Towa ni Kagayake Itsutsu Boshi''?)